User blog:Dargoo Faust/Collab: Joker and Mona vs. Josuke and Okuyasu
Sometimes fighting baddies takes an extra helping hand, guardians that stand behind a fighter and act as a physical embodiment of their passions and desires, especially when that desire is punching someone's teeth in. It'll be the youth that takes the world, and their exploits that define their judgement of good and evil and whether or not they can truly be called a hero, a thief, or a common street thug. These four warriors aim to take the world (or a moderately sized bizarre town) and make it a better place for themselves, their friends, and everyone in between. Joker and Mona, the two leading members of the Phantom Thieves who steal the hearts of shadows. VS. Josuke and Okuyasu, teens of a local Duwang pushed into an epic hunt for malicious Stand Users. A COLLABORATION BATTLE BY LEOLAB, DARGOO FAUST, APPELMONKEY, AND WASSBOSS WHO IS THE DEADLIEST?! Phantom Thieves of Hearts (Represented by Dargoo and Leo) Joker |-| Bio = Joker's life sucks. He tried to save a woman from a drunkard, but said drunkard used his connections to get him charged with assault. As a result, he was forced to leave his hometown and move to Tokyo, where he gets shoved into the attic of a coffee and curry cafe. One of the teachers in his new school orchestrates the leaking of his record, with some exaggerations, purely out of spite. Said teacher also abuses his students, including driving one of the few people nice to Joker to be ostracized, continually making advances on another, and driving a third to attempt suicide. On his first day at school, he stumbles into the teacher's Palace, a mental world created by his desires. He meets Morgana, who helps him escape and teaches him about the Metaverse. With Morgana's help, he steals the teacher's distorted desires, which forcibly gives him a conscience. Joker, Morgana, and their friends then found the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, a group that uses the Metaverse to force criminals to turn themselves in. They go on to do this same thing to several other criminals, gaining a suite of new allies along the way. They eventually take down a corrupt politician, and realize that someone has been working behind the scenes. They then infiltrate the Palace of all humanity, known as Mementos. There, they discover that the collective unconsciousness has birthed a God that opposes them. Joker, having none of that, summons his Ultimate Persona, Satanael, and shoots God in the face with a bullet made of sin. The world is saved, but his powers are gone. He then spends time with his girlfriend, gets thrown into Juvie due to his testimony against Shido revealing he broke his parole. He's freed due to his friends' influence tracking down witnesses to invalidate the original assault charge. He manages to get out of prison in time to spend Valentine's Day with his girlfriend, and then is packed off back to his hometown. |-| Weapons = Joker is proficient in a variety of knives and handguns. Any small, sharp object is a weapon in his hands, even proficient at killing with a scalpel. He favors the following two weapons: Paradise Lost: A large dagger with a cup hilt and a knuckle-bow to protect the hand. The blade is wide and slightly curved. Created by fusing Satanael with a knife. Tyrant's Gun: A large pistol. Ostensibly an airsoft gun, it's nevertheless infused with demonic power, as it was created by fusing Lucifer into a gun. It boosts the strength of Joker's magic attacks. |-| Arsene = Joker's initial Persona, he awakens to his power during his first few minutes in Tokyo, though he doesn't fully grasp it until he is trapped in Kamoshida's Palace. Arsene appears as his spirit of rebellion awakens, and personally instructs him on how to do battle. Arsene may be executed by the protagonist in the Velvet Room, but he is implied to be always present, even if not used for battle. He is weak to Ice and Bless Skills *Eiha: Deals light Curse damage to one target. *Cleave: Deals light Physical damage to one target. *Sukunda: Lowers agility of one target. Wears off over time. *Dream Needle: Deals light Physical damage to one foe, with a medium chance of putting the foe to (non-euphemistic) sleep. *Mazionga: Deals medium Electric damage to all foes. *Psio: Medium Deals medium Psychic damage to one foe. Does extra damage if foe is inflicted with mental status ailments. *Auto-Maskaku: Increases agility of all allies at the start of battle. Wears off over time. *Auto-Mataru: Increases attack of all allies at the start of battle. Wears off over time. |-| Satanael = Satanael is Joker's ultimate persona. In the first playthrough, he only appears as a last-minute powerup to face the final boss. Joker channels humanity's hope for the future, breaking Arsene's chains. Satanael, descends from the heavens, shoots God in the face, and saves Christmas. This is not that version of Satanael, despite what the above picture shows. This is the normally summonable version of Satanael who, while still powerful, is normal-sized and doesn't shoot gods. Satanael resists every element except for Bless, which he nullifies, and Curse, which he absorbs. Skills *Maeigaon: Deals heavy Curse damage to all foes. *Riot Gun: Deals severe Gun damage to all foes. *Megidolaon: Deals severe Almighty damage to all foes. *Cosmic Flare: Deals severe Nuclear damage to all foes. Does extra damage to foes with freeze, burn, or shock. *Blazing Hell: Deals severe Fire damage to all foes. May inflict burn on any enemy it hits. *Ice Age: Deals severe Ice damage to all foes. May inflict freeze on any enemy it hits. *Victory Cry: Heals all wounds and recovers all fatigue after battle. *Spell Master: Reduces fatigue caused by casting spells. Morgana |-| Bio = As Ryujii and the protagonist continue to investigate the mystery of the shadow castle, they discover a lone talking cat within one of its jail cells, one that takes them down a journey no acid trip can do justice on. Morgana acts as the outwardly brash and overconfident mentor towards the protagonist, introducing to the world of palaces, treasures, and shadow selves, and explaining to them how to make Kamoshida less of an asshole by teaching him the meaning of love stealing a shiny cup from his house. As the Phantom thieves move from liberating asshole to asshole, Morgana begins to show an insecure side, dreading the fact that he was abandoned alone and questioning what exactly he really is. However, through trial and tribulation, Morgana sticks with the team closer than any other member, acting as a guide and a ride, and eventually "taking the world". |-| Weapons = Mona takes a preference of Curved Swords as their melee weapon, and slingshots as their ranged weapons. For reasons, these weapons are comparable to literal guns in the game, and aren't meant to underestimated. One of Mona's best sabres is the Claiomh Solais, a glowing single edged sword from Gaelic legend that gives Mona an SP boost of 50, which gives Zorro's more powerful attacks more needed fuel. Mona also used an powerful slingshot infused with a persona execuded with the electric chair, the Sudarsana. It has a divine aura around it, and has a small chance of causing random status effects when it lands a hit, like |-| Zorro = Zorro is Morgana's initial persona, named and designed after the titular outlaw from a pulp fiction novel by the author Johnston McCullly, and is of the Magician Arcana. Much like Mona, the character would work to defend commoners from the evils of tyrannical officials and bureaucrats. Zorro resists wind based attacks (In jojo terms, attacks from Stray Cat and the like), and is weak to Electrical attacks (self explanatory). Skills Most of Zorro's attacks cost SP, which much like a pool of mana, and greater attacks drail the pool faster like Magarudyne. * Garudyne - Deals heavy wind damage to a single enemy. * Magarudyne - Deals heavy wind damage to all enemies, with technical burn damage. * Miracle Punch - Deals medium physical damage to one enemy, with a high chance of a critical hit. Drains vitality from Morgana to use. * Salvation - Fully heals one ally, and cures status effects. * Samarecarm - Revives another ally with full health. * Wind Boost - Strengthens Zorros' future wind based attacks. * Wind Amp - Makes further wind attacks even stronger. * Masukunda - Debuffs opponents for a short time, making their movements slower. Duwangsters (Represented by Appel and Wass) Josuke Higashikata |-| Bio = Josuke Higashikata was born out of an affair between Joseph Joestar and Tomoko Higashikata and grew up without his father, his grandfather, Ryohei Higashikata, acting as a father figure instead. During the time of DIO's return, he started to develop his Stand which he would later name 'Crazy Diamond', though lacked the fighting spirit to use it and as a result grew extremely ill. Tomoko rushed Josuke to the hospital, only for her car to get stuck in the snow, though he was saved by a then-high school student with a pompadour, who threw his coat under his mother's car so their car to plow safely through the snow. Though he never could track the teen down Josuke grew to idolize his savior, even styling hair into the same style as him. On an April afternoon in the year of 1999, Josuke, now a teen himself, was confronted by Jotaro Kujo. The man then revealed himself to be Josuke's nephew and Josuke was, in fact, the circumstances of his birth. However, Jotaro made the unfortunate mistake of insulting Josuke's hairstyle, causing him to attack Jotaro in a fit of rage. After knocking Josuke out of his anger, he proceeded to tell him the second reason he had come to Morioh: an evil killer named Angelo is on the loose, and he possesses a Stand, to make things worse. Jotaro warns Josuke, and Koichi Hirose, who happened to be nearby to watch out for any signs of the killer. After Angelo's defeat, Josuke would go on to befriend and fight many other Stand users in Morioh. |-| Crazy Diamond= Josuke's Stand is called Crazy Diamond. It takes the appearance of a pink-skinned humanoid covered in armor with a heart motif. Classified as a short-range Stand Crazy Diamond can only be projected a maximum of two meters away from Josuke. *Superhuman physicality: Crazy Diamond is strong enough to easily punch through two people at once, break rocks, and dent steel. According to Josuke it's maximum speed is about 300 km/h and is fast enough to catch a bullet that was fired from a handgun at point-blank range. It is also accurate enough to fire a rifle bullet or pebble from its fingers up to 50 to 70 meters when Josuke concentrates. *Restoration: Crazy Diamond's unique ability is to restore or revert objects or organisms to a previous state in their history through touch. It can repair damage, heal injury, revert chemical changes and complex structures to their raw components (e.g. a table into its constituent timber). It may also fuse objects, such as person with a rock. When restoring a divided object, Josuke is able to control which part acts as the starting points for the rest to gather towards. Feats of this nature include trapping an enemy by restoring pieces of a broken crate around him; exposing a Stand formerly bound to an object; and tracking by restoring a severed hand, forcing it to seek out and reattach itself to the body from which it was cut off. If this ability is used while Josuke is in a foul mood, its target may become warped as a result of improper restoration. Crazy Diamond cannot heal its master retrieve things erased by The Hand, or bring people back to life. Okuyasu Nijimura |-| Bio = Okuyasu Nijimura grew up in an abusive household, with his father regularly taking his anger out on him and his brother Keicho. His father was a Stand user hired by DIO and implanted with a spore to keep in obedient which lead to him being turned into a deformed mutant after DIO's death. Okuyasu was raised by his older brother and relied on him to make his decisions for him. The pair would come to acquire a Bow and Arrow which could create Stand users and later moved to Morioh. It was there Okuyasu had his first encounter with Josuke after he tried to save his friend Koichi when Keicho shot him with the bow and arrow. Okuyasu tried to defeat Josuke in a Stand battle but was quickly outwitted and knocked unconscious. As Josuke continued onto the house to confront Keicho, Okuyasu regained consciousness and went after him only to fall victim to Keicho's own Stand. Mortally wounded he was saved and healed by Josuke much to his confusion and helped Josuke save Koichi from his brother to repay his kindness. After his brother was killed by a Stand user he had created, Okuyasu became good friends with Josuke and often helped him deal with the various Stand users who inhabited Morioh. |-|The Hand = Okuyasu's Stand is called 'The Hand. '''The Hand take son the appearance of a robotic humanoid with a pair of notable bumps on it's right hand. Classified as a short-range Stand the Hand can only be projected a maximum of two meters away from Okuyasu. It's abilities are as follows; * '''Erasing Ability: '''The Hand's main ability is to erase the existence of objects or people. This ability is concentrated in the Hand's right hand and when it performs a swiping motion it erases whatever is in it's path. Objects which have been sliced with the Hand appear to have been sliced through with an incredibly sharp blade and once an object has been erased it cannot be recovered or restored. When erasing something physical the "voided space" is filled up by adjacent space and objects, essentially removing any sign that the object existed. However, this doesn't always happen as The Hand has been shown leaving empty craters in the ground. The main drawback is that this ability can only be used in a highly telegraphed swiping motion which makes it easy for a fast moving opponent to avoid it or simply grab the arm and stop it from completing the swiping motion. * '''Teleportation: '''The Hand doesn't simply erase physical objects but also the empty space around that object. A byproduct of this is that the Hand can erase the space between itself and an opponent to bring them closer to it or bring Okuyasu closer to the opponent. This makes it very hard for any opponent to simply stay out of the Hand's normally short range and Okuyasu can also disarm people of weapons or objects using the Hand as well. * '''Superhuman Physicality: '''As well as it's erasing capabilities the Hand is also a very physically powerful stand. It is strong enough to match the strength of Crazy Diamond, propel Okuyasu upwards and punch dents in reinforced steel. It can also throw a fast barrage of punches in a similar fashion to Crazy Diamond albeit not quite as rapidly. X-Factors Experience Joker and Morgana have faced a wide variety of enemies, traps, and puzzles, from knights to Dalek ripoffs to God Himself. They delve into a variety of environments during their 8-month quest to change people's hearts and fight enemies of all shapes and sizes. Josuke and Okuyasu both faced various Stand users of the course of three months, ranging from Stand users who primarily use water, to a guy who traps people inside paper when knowing someone's body language when they are afraid. Teamwork Joker and Morgana were inseparable from the day they met, excepting for one week where Morgana's self-esteem hit a low and he ran away. While their bond is initially framed as a quid pro quo relationship, they quickly grow to genuinely trust and care for one another. Morgana is Joker's most constant companion, riding in his bag in the real world and even sharing his bed. They often think alike as well, with the rest of the party thinking Morgana would be just like Joker if he were human. The Phantom Thieves' first rule exemplifies this, as they will only take action after a unanimous decision. While starting out as enemies, Josuke and Okuyasu eventually became thick as thieves, often going out and getting into misadventures. While Josuke usually takes the lead, they are often on the same wavelength and saved each other skin time and time again. After Okuyasu was seemingly killed by Yoshikage Kira, Josuke refused to abandon him and carried his unconscious body to safety instead. Brutality Both Joker and Morgana are absolutely ruthless when it comes to the generic Shadows they fight, killing, extorting, or recruiting them without a second thought. When it comes to actual people, however, the two refuse to kill, even if they beat the living shit out of their foes. It's the second of the Phantom Thieves' two rules, in fact. This does not stop Joker from being able to stare down and intimidate armed Yakuza members, however. Neither Josuke or Okuyasu have ever killed a person, but they are more than fine hospitalizing a baddy. Josuke himself can be merciful, even healing a heavily injured Okuyasu who previously attacked Koichi during their first encounter, however when his hair is insulted Josuke will have no problem with beating the shit out off or even permanently fuse a guy with an object. Okuyasu has a pretty short fuse himself and often beats up people as a way to solve things. Physicality Joker is tall and thin, but holy balls is he ripped. He casually does upside-down crunches on a beam in his attic as a hobby. He also is capable of immensely acrobatic flips and twists, and can literally rip a Shadow's head off if he catches it by surprise. Morgana is a cat that can turn into a bus. I don't think there's a lot of metrics to measure that. Both Josuke and Okuyasu are tall well build young men. Josuke is strong enough to lift up a desk and throw it out of a window, and take an explosion to the face and still being able to get up (though he did take a lot of damage). Okuyasu is strong enough to knock a fat kid to the ground with a single punch and get up after taking a direct hit from Crazy Diamond. Tactics Joker and Mona are creative thinkers and half the tactical mind of the Phantom Thieves. While Joker tends to let the other three speak for him, he tends to take initiative in battle. Further, Joker and Mona are the originators of their plans to deceive The Conspiracy, a massive network of government, military, and civilian agents ''backed by God in Japan that opposed them. Joker and Mona are also quick to notice and capitalize on combat situations, setting up attacks and strategies to hamper their foes. Josuke is pretty creative and resourceful in the use of Crazy Diamond's fixing ability in combination with his surroundings to trap his opponents, create makeshift barriers, and sometimes even create ambushes. Okuyasu, on the other hand, is not that bright, often being easily tricked and preferring to punch his way through problems instead of thinking his way out of things. Notes *Votes with good edges or at least seven sentences count as a full vote. *Votes with meh edges or at least five sentences count as a half vote *All others do not count *Please note that a consensus of the authors (Dargoo, Wass, Appel, and Leo) can decide to count a vote differently than above. *Voting ends January 31st. *Josuke and Okuyasu receive the same injury as Crazy Diamond and The Hand respectively, this doesn't work the other way around. Joker and Mona don't take damage when their Personas do. Category:Blog posts